


So I Found Myself an Angel

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: We love Bendriel, yes we do [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, True Mates, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is an omega and Benny is an alpha. They do the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Found Myself an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ismene_Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/gifts).



> Umm...guys? I may have done a thing. 
> 
> Blame this all on Ismene_Jane. She wrote me a wonderful Mary Sue fic and asked if I might be able to write her a Bendriel piece to indulge this her newest spn ship. I only did this because I adore her. Plus it is an awesome ship. 
> 
> This is the result. I cannot believe I wrote this. 
> 
> If you've read any of my work before you'll know that I am hugely insecure about writing smut (wayhaaay, British upbringing!) and as this is without a doubt the dirtiest thing I've ever written, you'll understand when I say that as I'm posting this I'm flailing with nerves and drinking excessive amounts of tea in order to cope. 
> 
> Enjoy it, and don't judge me too harshly!

Samandriel sighed, putting up token resistance but already resigned to his fate. He defied anyone to stand up for long to his niece’s huge blue eyes, so like her Papa’s, wide and pleading and directed in full force in Samandriel’s direction.

Leia’s Papa, and her Daddy, were both standing behind her, also looking pleadingly at the hapless omega. Samandriel sighed again, and then smiled gently.

“Of course I can take her to and from school today. No…no problem.” Castiel stepped forward and laid a gentle hand on Samandriel’s arm.

“I know you’re nervous about going out of the house by yourself,” he said quietly. Cas knew all too well the omega fear of being out in public without an alpha or beta mate. It was a deeply ingrained survival instinct left over from the days when an unmated omega ran the risk of a forced claiming if they so much as set foot outside without protection. That fear was usually assuaged after mating; the double protection of the mate himself and the mating mark warning off other potential alphas and betas meant that the omega could feel truly safe. Whilst Dean, Cas’ alpha mate, was very protective of his whole family, including Samandriel, it wasn’t the same as having his own mate. Most omegas were mated by 22, happily settled and ready to start breeding. Having just come of age at 18, Samandriel knew it was likely that soon he would meet his mate, the one whose scent (according to Castiel’s experience with Dean as well as what all the textbooks stated) would trigger a Heat and an almost overwhelming need to be knotted and claimed by that one person. It meant that as well as the anxiety about going outside, Samandriel also had to deal with the itchy, antsy feeling that his alpha was just around the corner, waiting for him.

“I’m sorry about this, Alfie,” added Dean. Samandriel smiled at the nickname. Years ago, a drunken Dean had decided that he couldn’t deal with two Sammies (the other one being his younger brother) and so had summarily christened Samandriel “Alifie”. No-one, not even Dean, knew why he had picked that particular name, but it had stuck.  

“It’s not your fault, Dean. Jess went into labour early and of course you want to be there for Sam. Go. Leia and I will be just fine, won’t we, sweetie?” His niece nodded and beamed up at him.

“Alright then,” said Dean, checking his phone as it vibrated. “Sammy again. Shit, Cas we need to get going or my princess of a brother is gonna faint or something.” He bent down and swept Leia into his arms. “Bye, bug. Look after Uncle Alfie, and have a good day, OK?” He kissed her and passed her to Cas, who kissed her as well, then the pair hurried out of the house, leaving Samandriel and Leia to make shift together.

***

After delivering Leia safely to her kindergarten, Samandriel swallowed down his stupid instincts as well as the jittery feeling in his muscles, and wandered around for a bit. The sun was shining and it was the omega’s favourite time of year. He loved the warmth of the coming spring lingering in the air, and the rich smell of dark earth and wet grass and budding flowers filling his nostrils with the promise of growth and new life. Hopefully new love, as well.

Noticing a non-threatening –looking pastry shop on the street corner, Samandriel gave in to the rumbles of his stomach and went to get a croissant and some coffee. He smiled shyly at the friendly beta behind the counter, and gave his order to go, wanting to soak up some more sunshine before being outside alone became too much and he needed to get home.

***

Samandriel wandered happily through the park, finishing his pastry and sipping at his hot coffee and sighing in bliss as it slipped down his throat, nicely counteracting the slight chill in the air. He shut his eyes, enjoying the sensations. He breathed in deeply. There was a slightly new scent in the air, a clean sort of earthy smell, but deepened and accented by a faintly tangy element, salt and spice. It was strangely comforting, and attractive, and…oh. _Oh._

Samandriel’s eyes snapped open as the full scent hit him. _Alpha. Mate. Need._ He whimpered as he felt the first wave of slick come from his hole as it clenched, suddenly feeling achingly empty. He turned quickly, trying desperately to trace that scent to its source, terrified that his alpha wouldn’t smell him, would walk away before Samandriel could find him.

His fears were unfounded. He heard a low, possessive, heated growl behind him and he spun round to face his mate.

_Oh. Oh, yes…_

His alpha stood – no, _towered_ – above him, broad and burly and _perfect_ , clad in dark jeans and a clingy white t-shirt that barely covered the bulging muscle underneath _._ Piercing ice-blue eyes, clouded with lust, devoured Samandriel, triggering another slick wave of heat to course through him. He whimpered again, and in a second his alpha had closed the distance between them and caught the omega in his arms, smashing their lips together. The coffee fell, forgotten, to the ground and Samandriel felt his knees go weak as he submitted and allowed the alpha’s tongue entrance to his mouth. Stubble rasped along his jaw and he felt himself get harder and harder, squirming in his alpha’s arms, trying to get nearer to his mate. He was so close, he just needed something, _anything_ , to tip him over the edge…

“So beautiful, so perfect,” murmured the alpha, his voice a low, lust-filled rumble. His warm Louisiana accent melted over Samandriel like warm honey, and that was all it took. He convulsed and cried out, coming so hard at the long-desired sound of his alpha’s voice that he blacked out for a moment.

When he came back to himself and remembered what had happened, he blushed furiously and looked around furtively to make sure that his wanton display hadn’t been noticed by any onlookers. Thankfully at this time of day the park was deserted, and, breathing a sigh of relief, he turned, realising that he was being held close by a warm pair of arms as lips traced gently over his throat. He let out a quiet moan, and his alpha straightened to look at him, lips curving into a smile that was happiness, lust, and love in equal parts.

“Well hey there, beautiful,” drawled the alpha. Samandriel blushed deeply, his omega preening on the inside at the compliment. The alpha carried on speaking, holding Samandriel close, and he felt his hole convulse around a fresh wave of slick at that voice. “Name’s Benny, Benny Lafitte, and baby, I ain’t never gonna let you outta my sight. Coming just at the sound o’ my voice?” He raised an eyebrow in amusement, and Samandriel felt his knees go weak at the thought that this god of a man was his true mate. “Such a good, perfect, responsive little omega. Gonna look after you, treat you right, knot you so damn good. You want that, gorgeous? You want to be my pretty omega?” Samandriel squeaked and nodded, blush still fiercely evident yet somehow also delicate on his cheeks. The alpha – Benny –traced his thumb down the omega’s hot cheeks, trailing soft kisses in its wake until he reached Samandriel’s mouth and reclaimed it. “Gonna open that beautiful mouth for me?” murmured Benny against his omega’s lips, low voice sending shudders through Samandriel’s slender frame. “C’m on baby, let me hear that voice o’ yours, tell me what name I’m gonna be shoutin’ as I fill your perfect ass with my come.”

“S…Samandriel,” the omega replied, waiting for the look of confusion and suspicion that was the normal reaction when he told people his unusual name. Instead, Benny smiled more wildly and hummed happily.

“Looks like I found myself an angel, hmm? So, can we go somewhere a little more private so you can make an honest alpha outta me?” Samandriel nodded eagerly, happy at his alpha’s obvious knowledge of the origins of his name, and took Benny’s hand, ready to lead him to his home, and most importantly, his bed. However, his legs gave way as he tried to walk, still shaking from his orgasm and the tremors of heat reverberating through his body. Immediately, he was swept up into strong arms that held him as though he weighed no more than a leaf. Instinctively Samandriel’s arms came up around Benny’s shoulders, and the omega buried his face in his alpha’s neck, breathing in deeply and memorising that earthy, spicy scent, letting it course through his very being, becoming a part of him. Benny’s broad chest shook as he chuckled and cuddled his omega close.

***

With Benny’s strength and Samandriel’s precise directions, they made it to Samandriel’s home fairly quickly. As soon as the door swung shut behind them,  Benny was effortlessly swinging the omega’s legs down and around, big hands clasping Samandriel’s thighs and bringing them up around the alpha’s waist. Samandriel moaned loudly at the display of strength and dominance, and began to grind his hips into Benny’s, the Heat taking hold of his body, his hole steadily leaking slick, practically crying out for his alpha’s knot.

Samandriel almost shrieked, partly with surprise but mostly with arousal as Benny took hold of his collar and yanked down, effectively tearing Samandriel’s shirt right down the middle and exposing the omega’s smooth chest and peaked nipples. With a growl, Benny plunged his head down and latched on, suckling and nibbling, stubble rasping over the sensitive skin, until Samandriel was almost weeping with the pleasure of it all. He scrabbled desperately at Benny, trying to get the alpha’s shirt off. Finally Benny took his mouth from Samandriel’s skin for long enough to shrug off his shirt, and Samandriel let out a long and happy sigh, running his hands over the coarse hair on his alpha’s chest, and over the rippling muscles of his back. Benny’s lips found the pulse point on the omega’s neck, and Samandriel’s head fell back, knocking against the wall as he bared his neck for his mate.

Samandriel let out a whine as Benny loosened his grip, letting the omega slide slowly down until he was standing on his own, leaning against the wall, bracketed by Benny’s arms braced on either side of his head.

“If you don’t want this,” said Benny, looking seriously into Samandriel’s eyes, “you need t’ tell me now, Samandriel. Otherwise I’m gonna mate you and if that happens you need to know that that’ll be it for me, there’ll never be anyone else but you. So if you don’t want that, Angel, you need to say so, and I’ll stop.”

Samandriel felt moisture rise in his eyes at the gesture. Most alphas became swept up immediately in the lust of the moment, unable to stop even if they wanted to, so the fact that Benny was holding back, prepared to stop, in order to keep Samandriel safe, was incredible. He cupped the alpha’s face in his hands, and peppered small, light kisses along his forehead, his nose, and finally his lips.

“Alpha,” he breathed. “Please, I don’t ever want anyone else, knot me, make me yours forever…”

Benny let out a loud growl and dove in to capture Samandriel’s lips with his own, tongue slipping between the omega’s lips as Samandriel surrendered with a moan, opening his mouth wide to Benny’s ministrations.

Then, suddenly, Samandriel ducked out from Benny’s grasp and ran, giggling, towards the bedroom. Benny laughed and gave chase, easily catching up to the omega.

The journey to the bedroom took a long time because Benny took great pleasure in catching his omega up in his arms, throwing him against the nearest wall, and plundering his mouth, licking and pinching at his nipples until Samandriel was almost sobbing with want and begging for his alpha’s knot. Then Benny would let him go, his alpha wanting to chase, and with a breathless laugh Samandriel would stagger a few more steps towards the bedroom until Benny caught up with him again.

By the time they reached the doorway, Benny could tell that his omega was beginning to tire. The Heat was making Samandriel’s legs shake more and more as he became increasingly desperate for his alpha’s knot. Benny picked up the panting omega and, muscles bunching in effort, _threw_ Samandriel across the room to land softly on the bed. The omega giggled breathlessly as he bounced, trying at the same time to struggle out of his jeans. As soon as he was naked, he rolled over onto his hands and knees and arched his back, presenting himself to his alpha. Craning his neck, he saw Benny (who was also finally and blessedly naked) approach him almost reverently, love and desire shining from his eyes.

Large hands descended on Samandriel’s ass, kneading and pulling apart his cheeks as Benny looked down on the most private part of him before bending down and pressing a reverent kiss right against his hole.

“My beautiful, perfect boy,” Benny muttered, voice wrecked and hoarse from the growls and moans that had been almost uninterrupted ever since they got inside.

 He stood back up again, raising his fingers to his lips, where a little of his omega’s slick clung. He wiped it off, and put the finger in his mouth. The alpha let out a long groan at the taste, and it seemed to trigger something inside him, for he pushed Samandriel further up the bed, knelt down behind him, and plunged his face and two fingers back into the omega’s ass, tongue searching desperately for more of the sweet-tasting slick and fingers preparing Samandriel’s hole for his mate’s cock.

Samandriel let out a squeal and came again just from that stimulation, at which point Benny sat up and, with no further ado, eased his cock gently past the omega’s rim and into the slick channel.

Samandriel almost screamed, the intense stretch and the pleasure of it all overwhelming him and, impossibly, making him harden again at the blissful feeling of finally being full, complete, mated. Benny bottomed out and halted for a moment until Samandriel made an impatient whining noise and tried to thrust himself back onto his alpha’s cock.

“Impatient, aren’t we baby?” grinned Benny. “C’m-on, that’s it, my perfect Angel, my slutty little boy…”

At that point Benny’s knot began to swell and he gripped Samandriel’s hips hard and began to thrust in earnest. He pulled on his pleasure-dazed mate and Samandriel went willingly, kneeling up so that his back was pressed against Benny’s chest, every inch of them rubbing against each other. Benny took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the joint between the omega’s neck and shoulder, and Samandriel came again, screaming Benny’s name as he clenched. The convulsion of the tight omega around his cock sent Benny over the edge too, knot swelling firmly inside Samandriel and pumping load after load of come into the exhausted omega as he whispered endearments into his neck.

Manoeuvring his boneless mate, Benny changed their positions until he was spooned up against Samandriel’s back, comfortable, sated and content to wait until his knot went down. He nuzzled gently at the back of his omega’s neck, and Samandriel squirmed slightly, squeezing another load out of his alpha’s cock at the slight clench of his ass.

Benny chuckled darkly and pressed a kiss into Samandriel’s pale shoulder.

“Samandriel, you’re gonna be a handful, I can tell,” he murmured, sounding nothing but pleased at this revelation. Samandriel hummed happily and snuggled back into the circle of his alpha’s arms.

“Well, think of it this way,” replied the omega cheekily. “Now you’ve got the rest of our lives to figure out some way of keeping me happy.”

Benny laughed again and, as Samandriel turned his head, kissed him, long and sweet.

“Angel,” he growled playfully. “I’m sure I’ll think of somethin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides face* DON'T LOOK AT ME
> 
> You know what makes everything better (even the embarrassment at having not only written but posted smut like this)?
> 
> Comments.


End file.
